


(Not) Protected

by JasmienV



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmienV/pseuds/JasmienV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack thought that they were protecting Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not) Protected

The pack thought that they were protecting Stiles.

He'd be safe if he believed that he wasn't part of the pack.

That's what they were going to tell him when he came to the Hale house.

The weather was horrible, too much rain and thunder, and that was the first thing Stiles said when he came inside.

He stopped talking when he looked at them and noticed the looks on their faces.

They explained to him that he wasn't pack and that they should've never let him believe that he was.

"Fine, I won't bother you anymore," he answered, his posture dejected.

He walked towards the door and opened it and they could smell the salt from his tears.

They heard him sobbing while the rain started pouring harder.

The crying stopped when they heard a loud, sharp crack and the sky illuminated.

But as they rushed outside they knew it was too late.

Stiles' heart stopped beating the moment he got struck by lightning.

They couldn't protect him after all.


End file.
